Tales of a Demigod
by Daughterofchiron
Summary: Sophie Kenly is just another demi-god. but when she goes in a quest to prove herself, she find adventures and mystery's unknown to her and the other half-bloods. she gets help from the most unlikly gods.


Tales of a Demigod

by: Daughterofchiron

Chapter 1

My name is Sophie Kenly and I am just another half-blood. I'm 16 yrs old with dark brown hair and blue eyes . Stuck in the Hermes cabin. Unclaimed. I never knew my mom or dad. I was the only demigod, who had been at camp the longest. My friends at camp are Drew, Clarisse, and Nico. Everyday was the same for me because all we do was train. So one day, i decided to sneak off and have an adventure on my own. There was only one problem, what if someone sees me, I thought. That night, I snuck into the Pegasus stables and um "borrowed' Porkpie, the Pegasus . See here's the thing, I am so frustrated of being cooped up at camp and haven't even been claimed. Anyway, back to the point. The only thing I didn't know was, I being followed. By Nico. As I was getting an apple for Porkpie, I heard a noise. So I activated my amulet. I've had it ever since I can remember. When activated, it was a force field. Whenever a monster came near, they would turn into yellow dust, I also have a sword. I turned around and called" hello, is anyone there." there was no answer, so I took off on Porkpie, into the city of Manhattan. The first place I went was The New York Public Library. I love to read, but before I was about to go in, someone called "Sophie, wait up." I was surprised and turned around and saw Nico walking towards me. " Nico? What are you doing here? " "I saw you sneak out, so I got curious and decided to follow". It was quiet for a moment."So I suppose your gonna tell Chiron I snuck out? Get me in trouble?"." No, I'm gonna stick with you until I can contact camp to let them know we're safe." So with that said, we both headed into the library,. Little did we know that outside there was a manticore disguised as a library statue and when us demigods went in, the manticore followed. I went to the Mystery section, while Nico went to the history section. Suddenly, everything stood still. It was quiet. Too quiet. Both of us noticed this and looked around, weapons out. The manticore came out of the shadows. It attacked me as I yelled" Nico, get outta here, I got this."'Sophie no. the manticore will kill you, if you don't get outta here.""Whats the fun in that?." Nico sighed and decided to stick with me. So I swung my sword and shouted" take that." That made the manticore really angry. He whirled on me and came running at me. Fortunately, I activated my amulet, and as the monster dissolved into yellow dust, he yelled." Curse you. we will meet again. And I will destroy you." With that said, he vanished. The people in the library just stared, wide-mouthed. I ran out there with Nico following.

I ran all the way to Central park. Stopping to catch my breath. Nico caught up to me."That was close" he remarked. "yeah, it sure was." I replied. Nico sat on a bench, while I went to make a phone call. I called Drew. When she answered, I told her what had happened " oh my gods, I'm glad you're alright" Drew replied. " Me too, so what should I do? I mean I'm sick of being stuck at camp. Its so boring.." It was quiet for a minute, then Drew spoke again " you and I both know that Chiron would be really worried, so please come back?". " I know, I'll be careful. Besides I have Nico with me." "alright please be careful.". She hung up. I went back to where Nico was. He looked at me then at the ground. I sat next to him. "So what now? I'm not ready to go back to camp just yet. There's a lot out here in the real world." I said. He though for a moment then said" Alright well how about we walk around for a while." "sounds good to me." So we both stood up and started to walk. We stopped in front of the empire state building. I looked up." Do you ever wonder if the gods really love their demigod children." I asked him. " of course they do, if they didn't, where would we be." was his reply. Up until then, everything was going fine. You see ever since I was a baby, I had been cursed to turn into any member of the cat family. Usually I could control it, but lately its been out of control. Like now for instance, when I was walking with Nico, My hand started to turn into a paw, I totally freaked out and tried to hide it, but Nico noticed and looked at me. We stood in silence for a while. Suddenly I didn't feel so good, to me everything was spinning then i was swaying on my feet. I heard a woman's voice "The time has come for you to know the truth my sweet." Then I blacked out.

Chapter 2

After a while I started to regain conscience. I looked around. We were back at camp. Everyone was gathered around me. Including Chiron. " Whats going on? Why are y'all starring at me like that?" For at that moment, something glowed over my head. I couldn't believe that I was finally getting claimed after all this time. Looking up I was shocked and in total denial when I saw who it was. Every single camper was stunned with amazement and wonder. It was a lotus flower. " All hail Sophie Kenly, daughter of Hera." Chiron announced. Suddenly thunder shook the whole camp. Lightning came down. I looked at him, shocked. " If you knew who I was, then why didn't you tell me?" I said, calmly. " I couldn't tell you, even though I wanted to." he said. Clarisse stepped forward, looking nervous. " This is really not good because Zeus would kill both Hera and Sophie". "What is the meaning of this?" Thundered a voice all too familiar. In an instant there was Zeus himself, with Hera right behind him. Everyone knelt, including me. "Arise my daughter." she said laughing gently. Seeing my mother, I was calm. Somehow I knew she was looking out for me..After all, it was she who gave me my amulet to protect me. Zeus looked at mom, then at me..His master bolt in his hand, looking furiously at his wife. "Zeus don't you dare harm my daughter. " she warned. Honestly I was scared out of my mind . Here stood Zeus himself. So naturally I panicked. Fortunately, at that moment, mom spoke, turning to me she said, "I know I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry." My eyes met hers and before I knew it, I was crying. She came over and hugged me." everything's gonna be alright baby girl, mama's here now." " Enough of this." bellowed Zeus. I turned to him. " Lord Zeus, what the heck?" " Allow me to explain, since the day of your birth I knew you were your mother's daughter and to get back at her for all her hatred of my children, I cursed you. I chose cats because they are domestic and independent animals. Female cats are motherly. When angry, they are protective and fierce. I wanted people to fear you." Mom spoke up." I wanted to protect you from Zeus' wrath, so I put you here to keep you safe. I've watched you grow and I'm so proud of you.". While I processed this information, she spoke again. " I know you've already made me proud of the young woman you are becoming, but I still have to give you a quest to prove yourself to me. What I want you to do is, retrieve my shield from the underworld . You may choose whoever you wish to accompany you." " I accept the quest, on one condition. I get to take 3 demigods instead of 2." " very well my daughter, take your time. There's no hurry .Until we meet again. Remember I will always be watching out for you." With that said she vanished. Zeus turned on me." I've got my eyes on you." He warned. Then he was gone. Chiron trotted over to me, then addressed the whole camp. " It is settled." he turned to me. " now who do you want to go with you?" I thought for a moment. " I choose Nico for he knows the underworld better than the rest of us. Drew because her charm-speak might be useful and she is one of my closest friends. And Clarisse as she is the best fighter I've ever known". " Right then. You have your orders. Report to Thalia's pine tomorrow at dawn. Dismissed." Everyone headed to their cabins. Nico came up to me. " Are you sure about this Sophie?" " I'm positive, now get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us." He left. " Sophie, may I speak with you for a moment?" asked Chiron. " Sure, whats up?" I said. " As you know, the underworld is a dangerous place and Hades is not the friendliest of the gods." " Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll have Nico, Drew, and Clarisse with me. I'm in good hands. Thank you for taking me in and raising me. I really appreciate all that you do." I hugged him, then headed to cabin 2. I got into bed and starred at the ceiling. Somehow I always knew Hera was my mom. After what seemed like hours, I finally fell asleep.

It seemed like I was asleep for seconds, when I awoke to the sound of knocking at my door. I got dressed and opened it. Drew was standing in the doorway. " Well are you ready?" " Of course, just give me a minute." I motioned for her to come in. she looked around. I emerged with my backpack full of supplies. Ambrosia, Nectar, first aid kit, golden drachmas, cash, snacks, and my sword. " I'm ready lets go." We headed to Thalia's pine and found Nico and Clarisse waiting for us. " Alright guys here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna head into Grand Central Station and take a subway all the way to central park."


End file.
